


Marinette March

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette March [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's the AUs about our favorite sweet yet shy girl Marinette Dupain Cheng and our favorite cheerful yet rebellious girl Frida Suarez.





	1. Marinette Antoinette

Marinette was reading a novel but she heard a ghostly moaning.

Marinette thought It's just the wind

Marinette continued to read it but hears a creepy music box playing.

Marinette gulped

But she saw a ghost girl right behind her.

Marinette screamed and falls

A girl had long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with white cuffs.

And then she began to speak in a creepy child voice.

"Hi I'm Antoinette"

"Ma-Marinette"


	2. Report Cards

Frida was strumming her guitar and Pablo was playing his violin.

Marigraciela was sewing a dress.

Brie Brie was blowing bubbles.

But they hear a scream.

It was Manny.

"Manny what is it" Frida said

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo said "I think it's the Bad Girls"

Frida said "Wait the bad girls held back in school"

Marigraciela said "The teachers had to call the bad girls' parents because they're not doing well at school"

Manny said "How am I gonna get them to stop"

.........

A few minutes later

School bell rings

"Here's your report cards"

The Bad Girls see their report cards.

They covered their ears as the bad girls scream.

Brie Brie and Frida laughed.


	3. The Duet

Frida began to play her acoustic guitar as she began to sing in her soft yet energetic voice.

"Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone maybe the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue Then what will you do maybe you'll sit and sigh wishing that i were near then maybe you'll ask me to come back again"

Manny was cleaning his room in annoyance but he hears beautiful music.

He sees Frida singing.

Manny and Frida join in

"And maybe i'll say maybe maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone maybe the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue then what will you do maybe you'll sit and sigh wishing that i were near then maybe you'll ask me to come back again and maybe i'll say maybe"

Frida let out a cute gasp

Manny said "Ay Dios Mio you played beautifully"

Frida and Manny blushed

Frida said "Gracias"

Frida kissed Manny on the cheek.

Manny blushed


	4. Pre-Origins

At age 5, Frida meets a girl named Marigraciela Martinez who was interested in fashion.

 

At age 8, Frida learned to play a guitar.

 

At age 12, Frida and her friends started middle school.

 

At age 13, Frida invites everyone to her birthday party.


	5. Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch El Tigre episode Stinking Badges and I like it when Frida sings a song to her father.
> 
> So I tweak the lyrics.

Frida began to play her guitar as she began to sing.

~Papa Emiliano is your name you take it with a aim~

Manny hears his girlfriend sing.

~And you care for me and I care for you~

~Papa te amo~ 

But she hears Manny's voice

"Hi Frida"

Frida screamed

Manny said "You singed beautifully"

Frida said "Gracias papa said not to play a guitar it's improper for a lady"


	6. Poule Grise

Marinette was humming a tune as she was working on a outfit.

Marinette began to sing "Letait une petite poule gross Quallait pondre dans leglise pondait un ptit coco que lenfant-"

But she sees a chicken

"Uh-oh?"

A toddler girl walked with the chickens.

But a chef was tired of running.


	7. Dear Diary

Dear. Diary

My sisters think I'm different they teased me for being weird.

But my family think I got my cheerful personality and musical talents from my great grandmother Opie.

Before I was born a doctor gives my mom some medicine which was accidentally mixed with blue dye.

It's my first day of kindergarten, I meet a girl named Marigraciela Martinez who is interested in fashion design and now I meet Manny Rivera. But Zoe Aves see me and Manny so she decided to make me pay.

 

On my 13th birthday, I was inviting everyone to my birthday party expect for my arch rival.


	8. Ile de la Douce

Marinette was cleaning the attic but she saws a picture covered in dust.

Marinette blows the dust off revealing a picture of her great grandmother.

Marinette's eyes widen in awe

Marinette whispered "Ile de la douche"

Marinette saws a old book and picked it up

Marinette opened it and began to read it.

Marinette said "The early settlers lived in Paris for years."

Marinette gasped 

She flipped through the pages until she saw a picture of Antoinette

Marinette said "Antoinette"

She puts a book on a desk.

Marinette closed the attic door

Thunder crash

Ghostly moaning


	9. Angels don't lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch Flapjack episode Knot Funny ending and it's hilarious

Several songs later......

Frida said "Maybe I sing too many songs"

Manny said "Come on Frida we're going home"

Knot transition

Frida said "I miss you"

"Aww Frida your voice still cursed Manny I told you to fix my baby"

"Frida wasn't cursed she was lying"

"Angels don't lie"

"Ay Nuts to this!"

Manny went inside a cat's mouth.

"Hey! Manny get back here"

"You can't catch me when I'm in your guts"

"Good cause I already ate the whole school of Mute Enrique's jelly fish"

ZAP!

Manny screamed

Frida laughed

Manny said "That's knot funny"


	10. Frida's Quinceanera Part 1

Frida began to dance as she hummed a tune for her Quinceanera.

Manny, Marigraciela and Pablo sees Frida dancing.

Manny said "Something's wrong with Frida"

Marigraciela said "Nothing"

Pablo said "Why is Frida cheerful Quinceanera is something that Frida could really want"

Marigraciela said "Shh it's not the party it's because she turned 15"

Manny said "Frida turned 15!?"

Marigraciela said "Shush keep it down Frida waited for her escort for her Quinceanera"

Manny blushed "Me a escort no no"

Pablo and Marigraciela smiled

Manny said "What?"


	11. Frida's Quinceanera Part 2

Today is finally Frida's Quinceanera.

Frida was wearing a Quinceanera tiara and a red dress.

Marigraciela said "Am I having fun at your party"

Frida said "Yes"

But Frida sees Manny wearing a black tuxedo.

Frida said "Manny you looked handsome"

Manny blushed

Pablo said "Manny First it's the Father Daughter dance"

Manny said "I know"

Frida and her father began to dance.

Everybody cheered

"Second Frida changes her shoes"

Frida lift her dress revealing her high heels.

Marigraciela said "That's the spirit!"

"And finally the last doll"

Frida gives her doll to a little girl.


	12. See Marinette Dance

Paris Cemetery

Marinette hummed a tune as she began to dance.

Ghostly butterflies flew around Marinette.

A blue bird landed on Marinette's finger.

A blue bird chirp.

Marinette began to sing.

Adrien sees Marinette singing.

So Adrien began to dance with Marinette.

Chloe sees Adrien and Marinette dancing.

Chloe growled


	13. Scary Contest

Thunder crashing

Andre screamed as he sees a Mexican girl's servered head.

Andre said "I hate scary contests!" as he runs away.

Juleka picked up a severed head "I love scary contests"

Marinette, Alya, Nino, Rose and Adrien were decorating for the annual scary contest.

The children were carving pumpkins.

Juleka said "Is everyone ready for the contest"

"Yes we're ready expect for Chloe's dad"

"Aaaaaah! I hate scary contests!?"

Today is finally the scary contest.

Everyone did well during the contest.

"And this winner is........Marinette and Juleka!"

Crowd cheers


	14. Frida and Marinette Poem

They had blue hair

They had blue eyes

Frida wears red while Marinette wears pink.

Frida came from a family of police and lawyers while Marinette came from a family of bakers.

Frida played the guitar while Marinette played the harp.

Frida is talented at music while Marinette is talented at fashion designing.


	15. Don't upset the Beast

Marinette was brushing her hair in her room but Antoinette appears behind her.

Antoinette said "Hi Marinette"

Marinette screamed and falls.

Antoinette said "You wanna hear a sad and tragic tale about two kids who upsets a man which cause him to kill myself"

Marinette gulped

Antoinette said "After his death, his ghost haunt a old playground and scares the kids for driving him crazy"

Marinette thought Uh-oh?

Clock transition

Marinette was sleeping but she hears a noise.

Marinette shook her head

No no it's just the wind

Thunder crashing

Marinette screamed


	16. Brie Brie for a Day

Brie Brie was crawling to Manny.

Manny screamed

Brie Brie babbled

Manny said "Brie Brie!"

Brie Brie laughed

Clock transition

Manny flips through the pages of a spellbook until he saw the page 

Manny chanted

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Manny sees two Brie Bries.

Manny's jaw dropped

Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo sees two Brie Bries.

They screamed in horror.


	17. Black Cats are bad luck

A black cat walked to a Mexican baby girl

She cooed

A black cat meowed

She squealed

A black cat hissed

She babbled as she saws a hummingbird.

She giggled

A hummingbird chirp.

A black cat purred.


	18. Fantasma Gatos

In memory of Grumpy Cat 

2012-2019

Frida played her guitar but she hears a meow.

It was a ghostly cat.

Frida screamed

"Fantasma Gato you scared me!"

.......

"Not talking huh?"

Frida strummed her guitar

But a ghostly cat yowled

Frida said "Uh-oh?"

El Oso was running with bags of money.

Frida said "This is gonna be tougher than I thought"

But a ghostly cat attacks El Oso

Frida laughed


End file.
